


Full Disclosure

by Lumelle



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelle/pseuds/Lumelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to a bet gone wrong, Taiga has to confess to Kuroko. Kuroko's response, however, baffles him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Disclosure

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my December project, in which I post one chapter and one one-shot for each day up until the 25th.

Taiga was never, ever going to have a bet with the coach again, no matter what. Especially ones that involved their ability to win a particularly difficult match after everyone had been doing badly lately. Especially ones where the stakes involved him doing something he had put off doing for ages. But then, he hadn't really expected it could happen, not with the way all the older students had been acting. It had seemed inconceivable that the coach could get them to pull their act together in time for the finals. Really, he'd thought there was no chance of him losing the bet, given the apparently inevitable loss of the match.

He should have known something was wrong when the coach smirked.

Here he was, though. The team had pulled through, they had won, and he was left with no choice but to actually do as he'd promised. No matter how difficult and awkward and doomed to fail the whole thing was.

He seized the chance when Kuroko was momentarily standing away from the rest of the team, walking closer to him, only to come to a halt a couple of steps behind him. He resisted the urge to clear his throat, knowing that Kuroko already knew he was there. Kuroko always saw everything, after all.

"Kuroko." Okay, it was now or never, and if he tried for "never" the rest of the team would probably do their collective best to kick his ass. "Kuroko, we… need to talk."

"Hm?" Kuroko glanced at him. "About what?"

"About, well." He could feel the stares at the back of his head, though at least everyone thankfully managed to stay back. Then, he had only agreed to do this at the condition that nobody tried to meddle. "Some, well, things. And you. And me."

"Right." Now Kuroko turned toward him, and Taiga wasn't sure if this was good or bad. "What about us?"

"Well, you see." He didn't think of himself as someone who would get scared easily, certainly not of small guys with blue hair and the biggest bluest eyes he'd ever seen, but right now, it simply terrified him to even think of saying even a single word more. Too bad he didn't exactly have much of a choice. "I, uh. I like you." There. He'd said it. And nothing could get him to repeat, well, ever.

"What do you mean?" Trust Kuroko to ruin even his most perfect plans.

"I like you, you idiot." He sighed. "What part of that is unclear?"

"Well, it doesn't seem like it's alone much of a subject for a serious talk." Kuroko gave him a perfectly innocent gaze. "Of course you like me, even if you don't usually admit it. That's part of why we work well together. We couldn't really trust each other if you hated me."

"That's not what I mean." Kuroko was probably being stupid on purpose, right? This couldn't just be accidental? "I like you, like you. Like. I find you attractive, you idiot."

"Oh." Kuroko blinked slowly, the big blue eyes covered just little by little, then wide open and staring at him again.

"Is that all you have to say?" He went to all the trouble of gathering his courage and doing this with everyone else looking by and all he got was an 'oh'? At least Kuroko could have had the decency to give him a proper rejection.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure what to say." Kuroko shrugged, as though this was all not a big deal at all. "I mean, you've put me into quite the difficult position here."

"You could just say, 'I like you too', you know. Or, 'no, sorry, not into you like that, let's just be friends.' Or can't you make up your mind on that? Is that the problem?" Goodness knew he'd taken pretty long to figure out the whole thing for himself.

"That's not the issue." Kuroko gave him a strange, blank look that seemed somehow different from his usual blank looks though Taiga wasn't sure exactly what the difference meant.

"Then what is?" He was used to occasionally feeling frustrated with his partner, but at least usually he had some idea of what to do about the situation. Right now, he just felt completely helpless.

"Well, you see, I thought we'd been dating for at least two months by now." Kuroko scratched the back of his head, somehow still managing to sound bored. "That you were just being bashful and hesitant or something and that was why we never did anything really obviously couple-like."

"You thought we were already dating." What was this, some alternate universe? "Based on what?"

"Uh, the way you've been acting? You certainly seemed jealous enough when I had a girl hanging off me."

"Okay, that was because I like you, but it doesn't mean we're dating."

"We eat out together often enough."

"Yes, we do. As do other members of the team. That alone doesn't mean we're dating."

"You don't seem to have a problem falling asleep leaning against me."

"That's because you make a habit of sitting next to me when I want a nap." Kuroko was making him sound like some sap who wanted to snuggle in his sleep.

"And we tend to spend a lot of time together, even outside school or practice or such things."

"Yeah, because that's something friends do! Just friends, not boyfriends!"

Kuroko tilted his head to the side, expression still just as unchanged. "Does that mean you don't want to be dating?"

"That's not what I said!" Hell, he had already come this far. "Yes, I want to date you, but I'd like to be informed that I am!"

"I have to say, it has been a bit awkward." As though Kuroko would ever show such a thing. "I thought you were just being really shy about it and that's why you never mentioned it."

"How could you just assume that we're a couple?"

"What, so you don't think all those things combined wouldn't lead just about anyone into such a conclusion?" Again the tilted head. "Sometimes I wonder about you, Kagami-kun."

"Well, most people don't assume they're in a relationship without discussing it with the other person!"

"And now we've discussed it." Kuroko took a step forward. "So, are you actually that shy, or was all that just you not having caught on?"

He could have said a hundred things, mainly about how it wasn't his fault if Kuroko had imagined some romantic yet strangely platonic thing between them before he'd gotten a chance to even confess, and he was sure he heard the others snickering behind them, but at the moment, he couldn't get a word out. All he could do was stare at Kuroko.

Maybe Kuroko was tired of waiting for an answer, or maybe he just thought he'd received an answer after a fashion, because suddenly Taiga found himself drawn down and closer. The next moment, he felt Kuroko's lips against his, chapped but surprisingly soft, and with them so close he felt strands of blue hair brushing against his face.

Someone was catcalling now, and he was sure he heard the coach squealing, but that didn't matter. Kuroko was pressing closer to him now, Kuroko was actually kissing him, and just for a moment he didn't even care that the whole team was watching.

He just kind of wished Kuroko had bothered to inform him roughly two months ago.


End file.
